


Colors of the Soul

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Logan liked knowing things, so not knowing what color his eyes were - despite seeing them in the mirror ever day - was incredibly strange.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 69





	Colors of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 17: Everyone has heterochromia, one eye is your natural color the other is your soulmate’s natural color. Once you meet all eyes return to natural color.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, one joke about caffeine addiction

Logan sighed as he looked in the mirror, seeing two different shades of blue staring back at him. He had never seen which color was his natural one, although somewhere deep inside he hoped it was the dark blue. He’d lived his whole seventeen years of life without knowing what color his eyes were.

Yes, that was normal for most people. But he liked knowing everything, all of the time. So not knowing something felt… unsettling. Yes, that was the word. It was unsettling, not knowing something about himself.

He got dressed in his work uniform, black slacks and polo with a splash of color in his blue tie. He stopped by the mirror, thinking of whether he wanted to do anything else.

_Yes,_ he decided, and pulled out his makeup bag. He had been experimenting with makeup for the last few weeks, and slowly had become more and more comfortable with the different colors and powders making their home on his skin.

He chose a few shades of blue to accent his eyes. He usually tried to stay away from making his eyes stand out, as he was vaguely uncomfortable with the heterochromia, but today felt… different, for some reason.

He finished applying the eyeshadow, adding a few last dabs of shimmer on the inside corner of his eyes. He was a little surprised at how much he liked the way this looked – it was definitely something he’d remember for another time.

As Logan drove to his job – a barista at a coffeeshop because that was all a broke college student could get right now – he sighed, thinking about his soulmate. He didn’t usually think about them, but focusing on his eyes so much this morning had made him think.

Was this person going to be openly emotional, or more repressed like Logan? Would they enjoy jokes or more deadpan humor? What would their life goal be? How would they connect with Logan? When would he meet them?

He was surprised when he pulled into the parking spot. He grabbed his bag, with his laptop and notebooks, and entered the coffeeshop.

“Hello,” he called to his coworker, Virgil. There were a few people in the shop, scattered around the tables. Most of them were on their computers – probably students, based on the general sleep-deprived feeling coming from them.

Virgil nodded to him, continuing the drink that he had been working on. Logan tied an apron around his neck, hearing the door chime as another patron entered.

“One moment, please,” he called out as he clocked in. He turned around to face the person who had entered. They were wearing a blue polo similar to Logan’s own, with tan khakis and a gray cardigan tied around their shoulders. They turned around, and Logan noticed that their glasses frames looked identical to his own.

“Hi,” the other person greeted him, meeting his eyes. Logan caught his breath as he saw their dark blue eye fade to a lighter blue.

“Oh,” he said.

The other person gasped. “Hi,” they said again. “My name’s Patton. He/him.”

Logan smiled, holding his hand out to shake Patton’s. “Logan. He/him.”

Logan was startled out of staring at Patton by a voice. “Seriously? I was just ready to get off my shift, and now you want to hang out with your soulmate.”

“Oh, I can wait until you’re done-!” Patton said, glancing quickly between Logan and Virgil.

“I get off at seven,” Logan said. “We can meet outside the café and plan from there?”

Patton nodded excitedly. “That sounds nice.”

“What do you want to feed your caffeine addiction, then?” Virgil said, hip-checking Logan out of the way of the register.

Patton giggled. “Just a hot chocolate, and a raspberry muffin. I don’t like coffee – it’s too bitter,” he mock-whispered to Logan, who was still grinning absurdly largely.

Logan set to work making the hot chocolate, sneaking little peeks up at Patton. Maybe he was overly interested in this other man, but he didn’t really care.

As Logan handed the hot chocolate to him, Patton leaned in closer than was maybe appropriate.

“I love your eyes,” he whispered in Logan’s ear, making him freeze. Patton danced back from the counter, his light blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Logan touched the corner of his formerly light blue eye, his expression softening.

He’d always wondered what color his eyes actually were.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
